


lavender and mint

by decidingdolan



Series: readme [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: (And telepathic fights), F/M, First Person, Fluff, Hormones. Raging. The Lot of them., Humor, M/M, Multi, Scott's scattered thoughts, Scott-Centric, Split self, Telepathic Flirting, The Apolcalypse gen, The Unseen Life of Teenage Mutants, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidingdolan/pseuds/decidingdolan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a boy. his thoughts. and the girl who can read them. (aka that missing record store scene. sort of.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lavender and mint

>   _With you, intimacy colours my voice. Even ‘hello’ sounds like ‘come here’._

>    _-Warsan Shire._

 

* * *

I guess I could say I wasn't thinking too much about it when she made the turn into the record store. ( _That's a first, Scott_. Alex's voice popped into my head.)

She's flipping through the vinyls. Gotta say I was pretty impressed--with her. Not that I don't...you know, like her, already. When your world was red and white, a fine, fine specimen of sculpted angel was more than a beautiful addition.

"Why thanks, Summers."

I looked up from _Linda Ronstadt's_ face.

_...ah._

_Shit._

"...hey, could you just—" scratched my neck. Flipped some vinyls over for _The Police_. "—not?"

She shrugged. Waved _Duran Duran_ in my face.

"You're fun to read," she said, in that deep voice of hers. And goddamn, even that was attractive.

_No. Stop it. You can do this._

Doubt any guy's had it harder than I did.

(Why, Summers. Why.

Cracking that blonde cheerleader would have been a piece of cake. And she's _taken_.)

She ran a finger across _The Cure_. "And you're sweet." Those lips were flirting with me on purpose.

Oh, totally.

Not siding with myself, but...totally.

"Can't help it."

I got a smile, in return for those thoughts. A sweet one. On her flawless face.

Ok. I'm really getting into uncharted territories here.

She's staring. _Shit._

_Quit this. Terminate. Terminate!_

"You know what you're missing out on?" my turn. I got a head tilt. A tiny one.

Right, Jean.

Way to have the upper hand.

"The chance to hear me _say it_ ," I stepped close. She was lavender and mint, and that's how I'll always remember her, "In person."

"But I can hear you just fine, baby," she tapped her temple.

Choice: frown. Yes, no.

_....tune me out for just one second, Jean. I'm begging you._

"Oh, but you're too much fun!"

She's mock-pouting, and I swear I wanted to keep it, like, a high G (what with the girl you're trying to impress being a telepath and all), not even PG, but I was just _dying_ to kiss that pout away. With my lips.

Yeah. I know.

I did just think that.

Rookie mistake.

But, I'm asking you, wouldn't you do the same?

"Stop, man, you're making me blush." Shook her head. Tutted me. And I was just standing there.

Threw up my hands after a few silent seconds. "See, that's what I'm talking about...being...in the moment—"

\-- _with me. With. me._

"But—"

I held up _The Dazzler_ then. Her favorite singer.

Ha. Bet you thought I was out of options.

Nods. From her end.

_Score._

"I'm impressed, Summers."

"Didn't hear that coming, did you," I could feel the smirk stretching on my lips. It's automatic. It's exactly as planned, and it did work.

One for me.

(Ten, no, a hundred, for her.

But I'm losing this battle anyway.

...which I'm willing to.

Long as I get—I mean, _we both_ get—to reap the benefits.)

"No," she chuckled, snatching the vinyl from my hand, "But I did hear the part about the _benefits_..."

Oh. God. The way her voice snaked around the word. Slid over it. Trailed the syllables like she owned the language—

\--I shouldn't.

I followed her to the register, (Plus one for me—again—because she was getting the vinyl. So I did hit the jackpot. A small one, at least.) and was waiting for her to finish.

I wasn't always like this. Trailing after some girl like a puppy. Like her puppy.

Alex taught me better than that.

Big brother would've disapproved. So hard.

But Jean wasn't some high school crush (I wish). She was—

We're out in the open, somewhere, and I'd lost track of the present.

(As in, the current. As in, time and place. As in, where we were.)

"Weren't you just thinking about the whole...being in the moment thing?"

_Ok._

_Hold up._

_Hold it—right there._

_I need to breathe._

"You having fun?"

I can't go high. I have zero falsetto abilities. My voice cracks whenever I try to. Retreats down my throat. Disappears. But those three words were probably the highest my voice's ever gotten. The end of my tone's range.

You surprise even yourself sometimes.

It’s….no big deal. Tip of her nose was brushing against mine.

Like, it's totally cool.

I got this.

"Oh, do you?" she's smiling again, the devil. Way to toy with a guy. Bravo.

You won.

Pretty sure my eyebrows are all knotted up. Heart rate's...uh, like when I'd just finished up a 5-mile marathon (which I actually did, by the way, few years ago.) "Told you," I grabbed her shoulders. Started to realize she had me backed up against a wall.

(Oh.)

"I'm right here," I was staring back now. No backing out. "Talk to me. Forget—no, fuck my thoughts."

God, I love it when she smiles. You'd say I'm a total sucker for this—for her...

....and the truth is, I am.

I really, stupidly, wholeheartedly, am.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," she started. Those breaths were making my head spin.

_Lavender and mint. Lavender and mint._

"This whole one-sided thing's really not fair." Her hand was on my waist, and what happened next was just the logical thing to do.

I went for it. I did, tongue and all.

We both knew it'd lead up to that point, eventually. Our dance. Let's not kid ourselves.

Her lips tasted like sugar. Chocolates. The addictive kind. The temptation you'd lose yourself to on cheat days.

And I was starving.

"I like you," she muttered when we broke apart, her forehead resting against mine. I swear the heat frying my nerves was under control.

"I know."

I was playing with a strand of her hair. Twisted it around my index. A piece of the fire—The color of autumn.

And my lips found themselves at the base of her neck.

(Hey, if we'd ever get alone time back at the mansion's beyond me.)

That tiny gasp was music to my ears.

"I only said, I like you, you know that...Scott."

Holy. Shit.

I blinked. Glanced up at her.

"What—I mean—can you say that again?"

She pushed me back to the wall, let herself off my grip.

"Say what?"

I was smiling, still. Like an idiot. Because this. This did feel like a start.

"My name." Couldn't help it. Call me lame, I'll answer. "You know. Begins with an S."

She rolled her eyes, "Summers."

Well, that's part of it.

" _Now_ you're doing that on purpose."

Jean shrugged. (Was that a hint of a smile?) Extended her arm in my direction.

"Let's go?"

I took her hand.

"Anywhere."

There's a transient smile. Bit of a tug at a corner of her lips.

"Kind of vague, isn't it?"

"Don't know. You're reading my mind."

" _Scott._ " Worth it to hear my name coated in her voice, even that stern.

"Yea, Jean?"

She tugged my hand in the direction of the cinema.

"Kurt and Jubilee's waiting.

Let's go home."

And so we did.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> TBC.
> 
> First X-Men fic in a long time! God. I've missed these kids. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think :) Anything you'd like to happen at all in the coming chapters.
> 
> Feel free to inbox/drop by my tumblr: dolanx.
> 
> My infinite love to you, for stopping by, reading, and reviewing!!
> 
> x
> 
> Your ever humble fanfic writer,


End file.
